Tentei Uzumaki
Tentei Uzumaki is an ANBU Shinobi residing in Uzushiogakure. He lived most of his life outside the village, since his family split from Uzushiogakure before it as originally destroyed. Appearance Tentei is a fairly tall, fair skinned man with toned muscles. He has medium length, light red hair, that is mostly spiked up except for a couple locks of hair hanging over his forehead. Tentei's eyes are a fairly unique yellow green color. Tentei often wears a long black cloak that covers the majority of his body. Under his armor, he wears a fairly light metal armor, and his body is covered with dozens, possibly hundreds, of seals. His ANBU mask is odd in that it resembles an actual human face, with both a nose and mouth carved into it. It also hides his eyes, while still allowing him to see, unlike most masks which simply have holes in the eyes. The mask has several black designs on the left side as well. Personality Tentei has a fairly quiet and reserved personality. He rarely speaks, and speaks very little when he does, often giving simple one word answers to people that try and talk to him. He's also very modest, considering most others more powerful than he even if they aren't even in his league, which often leads people to underestimate his strength. Tentei, quite obviously, has very poor social skills and simply spends most of his time training when he's not on a mission. Even on missions, he almost exclusively works alone unless having teammates is completely necessary, and he'll only train with others if he sees a significant benefit to doing so. Despite his poor conversation skills, Tentei is very skilled in reading people, just not good at applying what he learns to conversation. When it comes to killing, Tentei shows little to no remorse or mercy when killing most people, but doesn't agree with killing children, unless under special circumstances. Backstory Tentei's family split apart from the Village of Uzushiogakure long before it was destroyed originally, and became nomads of sorts. Tentei's great great grandfather, while travelling, happened upon the village of Hoshigakure. After seeing the great power of the chakra that the meteor there granted Hoshigakure's villagers, Tentei's ancestor decided he wanted it. He stole a part of the meteorite, and fled the village. The part of said meteorite and it's power was passed down the family line until reaching Tentei, the current holder. Tentei was trained in using it's chakra, and quickly mastered it at a young age. He was trained extensively by his father in the traditional shinobi abilities as well, and their clan's specialty with fuinjutsu. When Tentei was around 10 or so, he decided to go off on his own and ran off with the meteorite. He became a mercenary afterwards, obviously it was hard for him to find work at first because of his young age, but he soon proved his skills and was hired quite often. He did this for several years, before deciding to learn more of his Uzumaki roots. He traveled to Uzushiogakure and was gladly welcomed into the village. He enjoyed his time in the village, and decided to stay there. Tentei, due to his immense skill, was immediately promoted to Jonin, and several years later, became an ANBU. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force Being an Uzumaki, Tentei possesses massive reserves of chakra. His reserves are above average even among the Uzumaki, as he trains almost constantly when not on missions. In addition to his massive reserves of chakra, his chakra is also very potent, allowing him to use very minimal amounts of chakra even for powerful jutsu, especially when coupled with his incredible chakra control. All of this combined allows Tentei to fight almost endlessly, without running out of chakra, even if he's constantly using powerful jutsu. Tentei's life force is extremely strong, even for an Uzumaki his life force stands out. His life force gives him incredible longevity, and allows him to recover from injuries much faster than any normal human, and the large majority of shinobi, would be able to. He has a lot of endurance, stamina, vitality, and physical energy as well. Tentei is able to fight through extreme injuries without his body immediately giving out, and survive through wounds that would often be fatal. Ninjutsu Mysterious Peacock Method - Tentei has completely mastered the use of this technique. Tentei has even gone as far as to seal the meteorite into himself in the same way one would a Tailed Beast, boosting the power of his Mysterious Peacock Jutsu exponentially. Due to his immense life force and chakra control, he can use it freely without having to worry about being killed by this dangerous technique. Even most Uzumaki would eventually die from being exposed to the Meteorite for as long as Tentei has, but he has incredible life force even when compared to his Uzumaki brethren, and can survive without even a slight decrease in his life span or physical prowess. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind Tentei and spreading out from behind him like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. These techniques are honed through Star Training, which requires the ninja to spend large amounts of time focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence of the meteorite. Tentei is capable of forming the chakra into basically anything he wishes. He is able to create massive constructs as well due to his already extremely powerful chakra being enhanced by the meteorite. The chakra is dense enough to both damage his enemies, and defend against attacks. Tentei is able to control the strength of the chakra as well, so he can increase its density exponentially to provide himself with a better defense, even being able to create a pseudo-susanoo of sorts. Tentei is even able to surround his body, inside and out, with the chakra, vastly boosting his physical abilities. Another unique thing Tentei has accomplished is the ability to not only use the chakra for just the chakra projections, but enhance his other jutsu with the chakra as well. Earth Release - Tentei has completely mastered the use of Earth Release. He is capable of make near impenetrable barriers and defenses, or even create hundreds of earth walls at once. He can travel underground as well to surprise opponents, or create large golems made from rock or mud. Tentei can also use his earth release to alter the weight of objects or people, either making them much heavier or much lighter. He can use this to lift things that he couldn't normally dream of lifting, or use it on himself to increase either his speed or strength. Tentei often surrounds his fists in rock to increase his striking power, making his taijutsu even more deadly. He often employs Earth Release: Shadow Clones, to make clones out of mud that are capable of reforming themselves after being damaged, or restraining his opponents after being dispelled. Additionally, Tentei can use several different Earth Release techniques that allow him to absorb his opponent's chakra, and use it for himself. Medical Ninjutsu - Tentei is able to use medical ninjutsu, but only at a fairly basic level. However, even with just the basic medical ninjutsu that he can use, he can heal himself and others extremely quickly even from serious wounds thanks to his amazing chakra control and the potency of his chakra. With the chakra control he's obtained through medical ninjutsu, he can enhance his body in several ways, including strength, speed, durability, and can even enhance his mind. Sensory Ninjutsu - Tentei is a powerful sensor with an absolutely massive range. Just by using the basic Chakra Sensing technique, he has a range similar to that of Karin's Mind Eye of the Kagura, allowing him to locate enemies or allies and predict threats. He's also able to recognize chakra he's seen before, and even figure out the element of their chakra, as well as the power of their chakra and the size of their reserves. Other - Tentei has several other jutsu as well. These include the above mentioned Chakra Enhancement jutsus, as well as the Shadow Clone and Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. He's able to make his clones explode violently as well, which can be devastating, especially if used along with Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Tentei can also apply his shadow clone jutsu to shuriken and other weapons, producing hundreds if not thousands of them. Additionally, Tentei is able to create chakra chains to either bind his foes, or be used as powerful projectiles. Fuinjutsu As an Uzumaki, Tentei possesses incredible skill in Fuinjutsu. Tentei has a large arsenal of fuinjutsu, and they have a wide variety of purposes. He's able to seal vast amounts of weapons, and unseal them at will, making things like shuriken holsters completely unnecessary. He's capable of sealing even Tailed Beasts if the need ever arose, and can even create extremely powerful barriers using fuinjutsu. Even if Tentei were to ever be killed, a seal will activate and seal anything in a large radius around his corpse. He's even able to seal people into an entirely separate dimension if he so wishes, or use a seal to erase people's memories. Tentei has also developed a seal which is able to, when in contact with another seal, transfer whatever the other seal contains into itself. He has many of these seals full of massive amounts of chakra from explosive tags, so when he unleashes the seal a massive explosion occurs, with the power of however many explosive tags was put into it. Taijutsu Tentei's taijutsu is even more powerful when using his Chakra Enhancements. The power and control his chakra has makes him incredibly powerful when using these enhancements, especially since his physical ability is already on the level of a taijutsu master. Especially when combined with the insane reaction time his Chakra Enhanced Thought gives him, Tentei is extremely dangerous in a taijutsu fight. This is even more true when he is in his Mysterious Peacock Chakra Mode. In this form his physical abilities are nothing short of godly. His speed is enough to easily disappear from sight, and even create afterimages. His speed is often mistaken for teleportation, and he's able to strike an opponent dozens of times before they can even recognize that he's there. His strength is enough to easily break any metal, and he can lift weight dozens, probably hundreds of times heavier than himself without much trouble. Bukijutsu Tentei is a master of shurikenjutsu. He uses his fuinjutsu to instantly summon as many shuriken or kunai as he needs, and throws them with pinpoint accuracy. His Chakra Enhanced Thought allows him to throw his shuriken with perfect aim even in his blind spots and against moving targets, in a similar way a Sharingan would, allowing Tentei to be a shurikenjutsu master on par, or even surpassing Itachi Uchiha. He can also use the Shuriken Shadow Clone technique to unleash hundreds of shuriken on his opponents, completely overwhelming most shinobi. He's strong enough to throw Fuma Shuriken with just as much accuracy, and even the massive Tempest Shuriken. He can use the Shuriken Shadow Clone technique with those shuriken as well, creating an even more devastating attack. Tentei often uses wire strings to manipulate his shuriken after they're thrown, allowing him to hit opponents even after his shuriken have been dodged or deflected. Tentei is also a fan of Explosive Tags, and often releases hundreds of them from his seals onto his enemies, creating massive devastating explosions. This is even more so if Tentei chooses to release Explosive Tag Balls. Tentei also uses an Explosive Sphere that explodes, sending kunai shrapnel in all directions as it explodes, and often uses dozens of them at once with destructive results.